Castle Crashers: A ZXYV Corp. Games Series
Kolejna gra od ZXYV Corpu. Stworzona na podstawie fabuły gry "Castle Crashers" od Behemotha. Opis Jest to przygodówka point and click polegająca na dokonywaniu wyborów moralnych, które kierują historią. Rozgrywka W grze wcielamy się w postać Gray Knighta - jednego z rycerzy Kinga, którego celem jest zaprowadzenie pokoju (i poderwaniu księżniczek) i czy mu to się uda, czy nie - zależy od naszych decyzji) Postacie W trakcie rozgrywki napotykami szereg przyjaznych i wrogich postaci, które mogą być zależne od naszych decyzji i też niekoniecznie. Jednak na wszystkie mamy mały wpływ. Pozytywne *Gray Knight (Grywalna Postać) *Red Knight *Green Knight *Blue Knight *Orange Knight *Blacksmith/Purple Knight *Pink Knight *King *Prince/Open-faced Gray Knight *Red Princess *Green Princess *Blue Princess *Orange Princess *Peasant *Civilian *Animal Orby Negatywne *Evil Wizard *Necromancer *Barbarian Boss *Forest Troll *Thieves *Troll Mother *Bear Boss *Catfish *Pipistrello *Cyclops *Groom *Industrial Prince *Dragon and Sock Puppet *Killer Corn *Medusa *Frost King *Painter Uwaga! Nie wszystkie wymienione postacie muszą doczekać się debiutu już w 1 epizodzie, mogą wystąpić zależnie lub niezależnie od twoich WYBORÓW. Wybory Gracza Wszystko co powiesz, a także wszystkie twoje decyzje, gdzie masz więcej niż jedną opcję ma swoje konsekwencje w przyszłości, lub przez pewien czas, jest to kierowane w zależności, jak grasz. Epizody 1. "Najazd" Streszczenie Gray Knight jest świadkiem ataku Złego Maga na zamek królewski a księżniczki zostają porwane. Pełen Opis Ukazuje się prolog. Dawno temu w czasach magii i mieczy było sobie wielkie i potężne królestwo, którym władał King. Mimo, że wszystko działo się po jego myśli, w istocie to było kłamstwo. Evil Wizard był największym zagrożeniem jego królestwa, który władał potężną magią wraz ze swoim pomocnikiem - Necromancerem - mistrzem czarnych sztuk nekromancji. Jednak nie oni jedyni mieli potężne moce - byli też RYCERZE! Jednak to nie byli zwykli rycerze - byli go mega rycerze. Władali oni nad czterema żywiołami. Pomarańczowy rycerz walczył razem ze swoją wypalającą oczy mocą ognia. Niebieski rycerz - gość przyjmujący wszystko na chłodno wraz ze swoją nieroztapialną mocą lodu. Zielony rycerz - z bardzo toksycznym temperamentem wobec swoich wrogów używający mocy trucizny. No i Czerwony rycerz - ich piorunujący lider, szybki niczym błyskawica a zarazem władca mocy elektryczności. Tych czterech przyjaciół, czterech bohaterów jest godne powstrzymania wielkiego zła złego maga i nekromanty. Udało im się z wielkim trudem ich pokonać i w końcu się rozeszli, jednak nie przewidywali, że ON może powrócić. Gdzie zaś jedna historia się kończy, zaczyna się druga… GRAY KNIGHT - zwykły żołnierz w armii Kinga spędza kolejny dzień w koszarach na swoim treningu z innymi mniej ważnymi rycerzami. Podchodzi do nas Prince (wcześniej znany jako Open-faced gray knight) dawniej zwykły szarak w armii Kinga, który podobno się wsławił pokonaniem pierwszego Barbarian Bossa. Zaczął się wymądrzać i z nas drwić, coś w stylu - "Ja będę już zawsze na szczycie, a ty już zawsze na samym dole" - Nie możemy go znieść, co mu odpowiadamy? Odpowiedź chamska Zaczynamy się robić nieprzyjemni, przez co Prince uderza nas w twarz, rana zostaje do końca gry. Odpowiedź na przyzwoitym poziomie Pocisnęliśmy Prince'owi po całości, przez co on zamilkł. Milczenie Nie potrafimy wydobyć słowa, przez co Prince kpi sobie, że aż zapomnieliśmy języka w gębie od jego wspaniałości. W każdym wypadku odchodzi on od nas, jednak (jeżeli odpowiedzieliśmy chamsko) inni rycerze będą czuli przed Prince'em respekt, ale (jeżeli mu odpowiedzieliśmy na przyzwoitym poziomie) poczują do nas respekt lub (jeżeli milczeliśmy) inni rycerze będą się na nas dziwnie patrzeć. Po chwili wracamy do treningu. Czeka nas akcja QTE, gdzie naciskamy klawisze w odpowiedniej kolejności tak, aby powalić naszego manekina, co po chwili udaje nam się zrobić. Inni rycerze (jeżeli byliśmy chamscy dla Prince'a) powiedzą, że nie jesteśmy mocni tylko w gębie, i powinniśmy pokazać zarozumialcowi, kto tu rządzi, ale (jeżeli byliśmy na stosownym poziomie) powiedzą, że walczymy tak dobrze, jak przygadujemy, ale (jeżeli miczeliśmy) powiedzą, że czasami słowo może być bardziej krzwydzące, niż cios, co powinniśmy wykorzystać. Idziemy potem na stołówkę, gdzie mamy przerwę. Rycerze mówią, że jest plotka która mówi, iż Zły Czarodziej powrócił i szykuje zemstę na ich władcę. Prince twierdzi, że to bujda i nie ma się czego obawiać... jednak zanim zdołał dokończyć ściana rozlatuje się na kawałki i przygniata większość rycerzy. Był to Evil Wizard! Szuka on Kinga, i ostrzega rycerzy i nas, że jak mu powiemy, to może okaże nam więcej litości, co mu mówimy? Zaczepiamy Mówimy mu, by się pieprzył, przez co się wścieka i zabija wszystkich poza tobą i Prince'em, po czym mówi, że zniszczy cały zamek, aby King zapłacił za nasze słowa. Mówimy prawdę Mówimy mu prawdę o położeniu Kinga, a Prince krzyczy na nas - "Zdrajca" - po czym Evil Wizard dziękuje nam za ułatwienie zadania i odlatuje. Kłamiemy Mówimy mu, że King jest nieobecny, ale nieprzyjaciel nam nie wierzy, przez co chce zabić Prince'a ale ten wyjawia mu prawdę, przez co ten go oszczędza w słowach, że następnym razem będzie gorzej. Milczymy Nie odzywamy się, a Evil Wizard z niecierpliwości zaczyna zabijać kolejnych rycerzy, aż w końcu Prince mu wyjawia położenie króla, przez co my i Prince zostajemy jako jedyni z żołnierzy przy życiu. W każdym wypadku Evil Wizard odlatuje policzyć się z Kingiem, i gdy jest wystarczająco daleko próbujemy się uwolnić. Czeka nas akcja QTE, gdzie szybko naciskamy jeden z przycisków tym samym spychając z nas kawałek ściany. (Jeżeli powiedzieliśmy prawdę lub zaczepialiśmy Evil Wizarda) To pomagamy też innym rycerzom (Jeżeli milczeliśmy lub kłamaliśmy) stwierdzamy, że nie ma sensu uwalniać trupów. Nagle krzyczy do nas Prince, abyśmy i jego uwolnili, co robimy? Pomagamy mu Mimo, że go bardzo nie lubimy, to decydujemy się pomóc mu się uwolnić spod gruzu, przez co on nam dziękuje (jeżeli byliśmy chamscy) może przeprosić za uderzenie w twarz, ale (jeżeli była inna odpowiedź) to daje nam na zgodę 10 monet. Zostawiamy go Mówimy mu, że mamy ważniejsze sprawy na głowie niż jego-ego więc odchodzimy, przez co on nas przeklina i obiecuje zemstę jak tylko się uwolni (jeżeli inni rycerze przeżyli, i byliśmy dla niego chamscy, to pójdą mu pomóc). Niezależnie od naszych decyzji biegniemy do sali tronowej Kinga, by powstrzymać nemezisa. Zły Czarodziej (jeżeli go zaczepialiśmy) będzie niszczył komnatę Kinga, lub (jeżeli inne odpowiedzi) zastraszał go słowami. Gdy nas widzi to (jeżeli powiedzieliśmy prawdę) powie, że jesteśmy tym, który go wydał, my się tłumaczymy tym, że zrobiliśmy to, żeby chronić innych, ale (jeżeli kłamaliśmy lub zaczepialiśmy) powie, że jesteśmy wyjątkowo lojalni wobec władcy lecz (jeżeli milczeliśmy) może nic nie powiedzieć. (Jeżeli inni rycerze lub my pomogliśmy Prince'owi) Wbiega Prince z zamiarem powstrzymania wroga. Evil Wizard (jeżeli Prince wydał króla) powie, że jego najwierniejszy poddany to tchórz, który by ratować własną skórę wydał władcę, King go za to degraduje (W tym wypadku Prince zmienia nazwę na Open-faced Gray Knight). (Jeżeli inny rycerze przeżyli, to również wchodzą, razem z Prince'em, jeżeli mu nie pomogliśmy). Zły czarodziej po jakimś czasie przechodzi do sedna i zabiera kryształ z tronu króla. Władca, gdy wróg się trochę oddalił, to każe nam go gonić, co czynimy. Jednak ten w ostatniej chwili zamyka bramę wyjściową zamku, przez co nie możemy go dalej gonić. Wracamy do Kinga, by przekazać złe wieści, tego to nie zadowala. Władca pracuje nad planem odzyskania kryształu i wyznacza nas, jako dowódcę tej operacji (jeżeli Prince nadal ma swój status, to będzie dowodzić drugą grupą, ale może być też z nami, jeżeli byliśmy dla niego mili, jeżeli zaś stracił, to będzie z powrotem w zwykłej armii) a naszym celem jest zjednoczenie czterech najpotężniejszych rycerzy w królestwie, za co się bierzemy. W pierwszej kolejności idziemy do pomarańczowego rycerza… tego nietrudno było znaleźć, w końcu lubił długo siedzieć w karczmie popijając piwo i zagadując do fajnych lasek. Siadamy obok niego i odzywamy się - "cześć" - po czym następuje niezręczna cisza. Mówimy, że chcemy go zrekrutować do naszej wyprawy, ten jednak tylko macha ręką, co mu powiemy na zachętę? Wspomnij o nagrodzie Mówimy do rycerza - "Chcesz nam pomóc w walce o honor? O godność? Chcesz pokazać, jaki jesteś szlachetny?" - Jednakże Orange odpowiada - "nie" - Jednak my nie poddając się mówimy dalej - "W nagrodę dostaniesz gorące księżniczki" - Pomarańczowemu rycerzowi od razu ten pomysł przypada do gustu i odpowiada - "To jak z tym rekrutowaniem? Daj szczegóły" - co my uznajemy za zgodę. Wspomnij o królu Mówimy do rycerza -"Byłeś najpotężniejszym z czwórki rycerzy, pamiętasz? King Cię potrzebuje" - Orange Knight mówi -"Ach tak? To powiedz mu, by mi dał spokojnie pić piwo dalej i by się odczepił z tą całą drużyną wielkich"- Nie mamy więcej do powiedzenia i odchodzimy czując gorycz porażki. Wspomnij o dawnych czasach Mówimy do rycerza -" Bro, nie pamiętasz, jakie to było uczucie - koksić na polu walki i dawać się we znaki łotrom? Wstąp ponownie do armii króla a będziesz to miał zagwarantowane" - Orange Knight się przez chwilę zastanawia, i (jeżeli byliśmy mili dla Prince'a - który w takim wypadku jest z nami) to się zgadza tylko na ponowne wejście do armii, jednak nie podróż, ale (jeżeli byliśmy sami) to nie wiemy co dalej powiedzieć, i niestety rycerz odmawia. Milcz Nie jesteśmy w stanie cokolwiek powiedzieć, ale mimo wszystko mówimy -"Nieważne"- i odchodzimy. Idziemy do następnego - Zielonego rycerza. Ten założył własną księgarnię i bardzo dobrze się nią zajmuje. Wchodzimy do środka, i znajdujemy Greena czytającego mity o swojej byłej drużynie. Podchodzimy do niego i pytamy go, czy nie miałby nic przeciw rekrutacji go do drużyny na wyprawę. Wojownik nic nie odpowiada, co mu dalej powiemy? Szantaż Mówimy mu, że spalimy jego przybytek, jeżeli odmówi. Jednak gość się ostro wkurzył i wyrzucił nas z budynku. Przekupstwo Próbujemy go przekupić dużą ilością pieniędzy jako nagrodę. Ten odmawia twierdząc, że nie będzie lubił tego, co zrobi i to jest dla niego przekupstwo, więc nam odmawia. Propozycja Proponujemy rycerzowi własną armię, ze względu, że jest dumnym wojownikiem. Ten chwilę myśli, i po chwili odpowiada, że lepiej wróci do armii króla, gdzie są lepsze oferty. Odchodzimy. Milczenie Nie możemy wydobyć z siebie słowa, ale zrezygnowani odpowiadamy - "'No trudno, więc nie zapiszesz się na stronach książek" - jednak ten, chcąc znaleźć się w większej ilości powieści przyjmuje ofertę. (Jeżeli nie udało się go przekonać) Wychodzimy z budynku, jesteśmy nieco poddenerwowani, co robimy? Prosimy o pomoc Orange Knighta (jeżeli go przeoprzekonaliśmy) Prosimy Orange Knighta o podpalenie budynku oferując większą nagrodę, rycerz się zgadza i to czyni. Zielony wybiega z budynku patrząc ze łzami w oczach na zniszczenie jego budynku. Nie ma się gdzie podziać, więc przyjmuje ofertę. Kopiemy w podstawę budynku Ze złości kopiemy w podstawę budynku, a on się zawala. Green Knight wydostaje się z gruzów, i stwierdza z żalem, że nie ma się gdzie podziać przyjmuje naszą ofertę. Nic Odpuszczamy sobie i idziemy do Blue Knighta Po dokonanych decyzjach idziemy dalej - do niebieskiego rycerza. Był najbardziej skrytym w sobie z ostatecznych rycerzy. Mimo, że był największym hardcore'em w swojej byłej drużynie,to był bardzo cichy i skryty w sobie. Jako jedyny nie miał stałego miejsca zamieszkania, więc podróżował po całym świecie w poszukiwaniu szczęścia. Akurat zbliżał się do królestwa, mamy jedną szansę go zrekrutować, jak to zrobimy? Propozycja podróży Podchodzimy do niego, witamy się, on tylko stęka. My kontunuujemy mówiąć, że skoro jest wytrawnym podróżnikiem, to mógłby iść wraz z nami/drużyną (wybór gracza) ze względu, że zna wszystkie okolice. Rycerz się zgadza, Obietnica Podchodzimy do niego, witamy się, on tylko stęka. Kontynuujemy mówiąc, że może być zmęczony ciągłą tułaczką, dlatego moglibyśmy w królestwie znaleźć mu jego własny dom. On mówi, że przystaje na taką propozycję, ale nie idzie na wyprawę, tylko do armii Kinga. Nam się to nie podoba i odchodzimy zrezygnowani. Przyjęcie na dwór Kinga Podchodzimy do niego, witamy się, on tylko stęka. Mówimy dalej, że King chciałby go widzieć na dworze. Ten jednak twierdzi, że King pewnie będzie go chciał obsadzić jako woźnego, lub błazna, więc przez to się wkurza i nas zamraża. jest akcja QTE, gdzie szybko naciskamy jeden z przycisków i kruszymy lód. Nie mamy szans ponownie go namówić, więc idziemy dalej zrezygnowani. Milczenie Nie wiemy co powiedzieć, i wojownik tylko przechodzi obok nas, a my nie wiedzący wciąż co odpowiedzieć stękamy i idziemy po Red Knighta. Niezależnie od decyzji idziemy po kolejnego rycerza - Red Knighta - ich lidera. Nieznana była jego lokacja, więc idziemy do Kinga pytać o jego prawdopodobną lokalizację. Gdy wracamy sami/z drużyną (wybór gracza) do królestwa widzimy... że nastąpił atak ze strony barbarzyńców! Biegniemy do zbrojowni, aby zabrać broń. Jest tam spory dobór broni, co bierzemy? Niezależnie od decyzji biegniemy dalej, i widzimy grupę przeciwników. Jeden na nas biegnie i my (lub jeżeli kogoś zrekrutowaliśmy) lub ktoś naszej drużyny go nokautuje a my pytamy się, o co chodzi. Odpowiada on, że Evil Wizard rozkazał im zaatakować i porwać księżniczki. Po chwili słyszymy pisk jednej z nich. Biegniemy, by im pomóc, jednak wyskakuje na nas wielki, umięśniony Barbarzyńca chcący nas zmiażdźyć. Nim zdołaliśmy wykonać jakikolwiek ruch, przeciwnika zdawał się uderzyć piorun. To był RED KNIGHT! Mówi, że widział, jak barbarzyńcy nacierali na zamek, więc postanowił bezwarunkowo pomóc. Jednak jeden dylemat - zaufać mu, czy nie do końca? Ufać mu Red Knight cieszy się, że mu ufamy, i mówi, że może na nas zawsze liczyć. Nie ufać Red Knight nie rozumie naszego braku zaufania i tylko prycha. Idziemy dalej i widzimy, jak Barbarzyńcy dają porwane księżniczki zakapturzonym postaciom. Biegniemy za nimi, jednak udaje im się uciec. W oddali widzimy wielki obóz barbarzyńców, którzy za kilka chwil mają zamiar dokończyć dzieło. Posłaniec Kinga/Open--faced Gray Knight (Jeżeli zdegradowny) mówi, że King nas do siebie prosi. Idziemy do niego. King pyta się nas, czy ze swoją obecną grupą damy radę przedrzeć się przez armię wroga, co odpowiadamy? Damy radę King odpowiada, że dobrze to słyszeć. Nie damy rady King odpowiada, że (jeżeli wszystkich zrekrutowaliśmy) wątpimy w zwycięstwo z taką drużyną, to sam już nie wie, lub (jeżeli tylko Red Knighta) powie, że rzeczywiście, ponieważ reszta jest pewnie na swoim piwku. (jeżeli część zrekrutowaliśmy) Powie, że coś wymyśilmy. Milczymy King uważa, że może się uda, a może nie, uznaje to, jako nie damy rady" Przed atakiem udajemy się do Blacksmitha, aby podrasował nam uzbrojenie. Na miejscu zastajemy go (jeżeli powiedzieliśmy Kingowi, że damy radę) lub Purple Knighta (Jeżeli powiedzieliśmy Kingowi, że nie damy rady, lub milczeliśmy) w obu przypadkach jest to Blacksmith. (Jeżeli powiedzieliśmy, że nie damy rady) to proponuje on nam pomoc i prezentuje nam swojego animal orba - Froggleta - może on mu podawać przedmioty. (Jeżeli powiedzieliśmy, że damy radę) to od razu zaprowadzi nas do wnętrza swojego weapon froga. Tam daje on nam nowe, lepsze bronie razem ze swoim froggletem. Po czym idziemy sami/z drużyną bez/z Purple Knightem na wojnę. (jeżeli Orange, Green, Blue, Red i Purple Knight są z nami) Przed bramą pojawia się Pink knight, który dołącza do naszej drużyny, (jeżeli ktoś nie dołączył, to on się nigdzie więcej nie pojawi). Idziemy na pole bitwy i przedzierając się przez wrogów używająć akcji QTE. Po jakimś czasie pojawia się War Machine - maszyna barbarzyńców - niszczymy ją nową mechaniką w grze - walką na styl tej z oryginalnego CC. Wreszcie maszyna upada, a my wchodzimy do obozu wroga. Tam napadają nas kolejni wrogowie, których wykańczamy z zrekrutowanymi rycerzami. Po jakimś czasie docieramy do ich szefa - Barbarian Bossa! Mówi on, że ma zamiar nas zabić, aby móc wspiąć się na szczyt najwierniejszych sług jego pana. W tej walce wyzywa tylko nas do pojedynku, więc nikt nie może nam pomóc. Czeka nas kolejna akcja QTE, w któej zadajemy ciosy i robimy uniki przed atakami wroga. Po jakimś czasie udaje nam się go powalić na ziemię. Zaczyna prosić o litość. Istnieją z tego tylko dwa wyjścia - zabić, lub oszczędzić go, co wybieramy? Zabijamy Bezlitosnie skaczemy na niego i wbijamy w niego swoją broń. przez co on ginie, barbarzyńcy się ciebie boją. (Barbarian Boss już po tym nie wróci) Oszczędzamy Odrzucamy swój miecz, mówiąc, że on nie zasługuje na taki los. Władca dziękuje za okazaną mu litość i z wdzięczności chce nam pomóc. Od teraz jego żołnierze dołączają do armii króla. W zależności od naszego wyboru odchodzimy (jeżeli zabiliśmy) w ciszy wszystkich, lub (jeżeli oszczędziliśmy) z wiwatem rycerzy Kinga. Red Knight uwalnia Red Princess, którą później rycerze eskortują do zamku. My zaś gonimy kolejnych porywaczy, a są nimi: Industrial Prince, Cyclops i Frost King, można to zauważyć, kiedy mają jeszcze zdjęte kaptury, jednak szybko zakładają je z powrotem i uciekają. Atakują nas Thiefy, których pokonujemy łatwo/trudno (zależy od stanu naszej drużyny). Upuścili oni łuki, każdy członek naszej drużyny takowy bierze, mogą się przydać. Na drodze stoją ujeżdżalne dinozaury, bierzemy je, dzięki czemu będziemy szybciej się poruszać w lesie. W lesie jedziemy dalej. Napadają nas thiefy, ale po chwili robi się ich tak dużo, że musimy uciekać. Zwierzęta na których jedziemy nie lubią wody, a przed nami jest rzeka, co robimy? Zmuszamy wierzchowce do przejścia przez rzekę. Każemy swoim zwierzakom przejść przez rzekę, jednak nie potrafią one nic zrobić. Po jakimś czasie przerzucają nas na drugi brzeg, jednak wszystko ma swoje konsekwencje i zostają one zabite przez Thiefy, a my biegniemy dalej, natrafiając na ruiny. Podczas przechodzenia przez nie czujemy się obserwowani. Red Knight/Green Knight (jeżeli obecny) mówi, że czytał gdzieś o tych ruinach i zamieszkują je... nie zdążył dokończyć, bo właśnie Ci goście się zjawili - to TROLLE! Byli istotami stworzonymi z czarnych liści i było ich dużo. Wyciągamy ze swoją drużyną broń i zaczynamy walkę. Jednak pokonujemy jednego, a w jego miejscu pojawia się czterech. Nie wiemy co robić. Red Knight (jeżeli mu nie ufaliśmy) się wkurzy i poraża piorunami wszystkie trolle, ale (jeżeli mu ufaliśmy) to zrobi razem z nami drużynową szarżę i razem z jego piorunami i naszym łukiem pozgramiamy wszystkich przeciwników. Jesteśmy pełni podziwu umiejętnościom czerwonego rycerza i (jeżeli mu nie ufaliśmy) to ufamy mu troszkę więcej. Idziemy w stronę zniszczonego młyna licząc, że zaprowadzi nas to dalej. Wychodzi na nas matka Trolli i tworzy dziesiątki swoich "dzieci". Im większa nasza drużyna, tym szybciej ją pokonujemy, po pewnym czasie wchodzimy do młyna... Znajdujemy inną drogę. Nie mamy serca zmusić wierzchowców do przejścia przez rzekę, więc skręcamy w inną stronę. Thiefy nadal nas gonią. więc Red Knight proponuje wszystkim obecnym albo używać mocy, albo strzelać z łuku do oponentów. Wyjmujemy swój łuk i strzelamy do oponentów. Po jakimś czasie pozbywamy się wszystkich i się zatrzymujemy przy zniszczonym młynie. Schodzimy z wierzchowców i badamy obóz. Red Knight/Blue Knight (Jeżeli obecny) mówi, że ten obóz Z PEWNOŚCIĄ należał do Thiefów, których właśnie wyeliminowali, więc mogą sobie wziąć sobie co chcą, co czynimy. Po chwili wychodzi z młyna matka Trolli, jendnak zanim zdąża wykonać jakikolwiek ruch zagryzają ją nasze zwierzaki. Wchodzimy do młyna... Niezależnie od decyzji wreszcie do niego wchodzimy a w środku... wybiegają na nas zwierzęta leśne. Jednak nie z zamiarem nas zaatakowania. Uciekały przed TROLL BOSSEM! Wsiadamy na sarny i uciekamy przed nim. Teraz mamy pełną kontrolę nad naszą postacią, i omijamy przeszkody i skaczemy nad przepaściami. Na końcu budynku jednak Wielki troll utyka a my wpadamy do rzeki - tej samej, przy której dokonywaliśmy decyzji. W rzece możemy zobaczyć (jeżeli Dinozauro-wierzchowce zginęły) trupy naszych zwierzaków lub ich samych (jeżeli przetrwały). Jeżeli przetrwały - wskakujemy na nie, jeśli zginęły - na inne kładki, w tym martwych Thiefów. Jeżeli wybraliśmy, by zmusić nasze zwierzaki do przejścia przez rzekę, to tamte Thiefy nadal żyją i będą nam przeszkadzać. Płyniemy dalej pokonując złe ryby i nietoperze. Wkrótce dołącza do nas King na swojej łodzi mówiąc, że przed nami jest wielka koto-ryba - Catfish. Red Knight/Orange Knight (jeżeli obecny) mówi, że to niedobrze zważywszy na okoliczności. Wyskakuje na nas nasz oponent. Chce staranować statek. King mówi, że tego potwora należy unicestwić jak najszybciej dzięki arsenałowi łodzi. Wkracza Prince/Open-faced Gray Knight i mówi, że nic złego nie zrobił, to tylko zwierzę i broni swojego terytorium, dlatego niech go tylko ogłuszą. Dwójka ta zaczyna się kłócić... po której stronie staniemy? Poprzyj Kinga King dziękuje za poparcie jego propozycji i wydaje rozkazy żołnierzom do ataku, zaczynają śmiertelnie ranić Catfisha, jednak nagle skończyła się amunicja! Postanawiamy wziąć sprawę w swoje ręce i wskakujemy na oponenta, po czym wbijamy mu swoją broń w głowę, wtem potwór runie na statek, robi się wielka fala... Poprzyj Prince'a/Open-faced Gray Knighta Nasz rywal dziękuje nam za poparcie jego propozycji, a King jest zdegustowany naszą nielojalnością. Rywal wydaje rozkaz Red Knightowi oraz Blue Knightowi (Jeżeli obecny) by sparaliżować i zamrozić (wybór gracza) stwora. Czynią tak, jednak to nie pomaga, potwór nurkuje i na nas szarżuje, ale my unikamy ciosu i Catfish uderza w statek, który się wywraca i wtem powstaje wielka fala... Po wywołanej wielkiej fali rozbijamy się z Catfishem/zwłokami Catfisha (wybór gracza) i lądujemy na brzegu lądu białych niedźwiedzi... Koniec Epizodu 1 Czas epizodu: 2 godziny Debiuty: wszyscy obecni Wystąpili: Gray Knight, Red Knight, Blue Knight, Green Knight, Orange Knight, Blacksmith/Purple Knight (wybór gracza), Pink Knight (wybór gracza), King, Open-faced/Prince, Barbarzyńcy, Barbarian Boss, Trolle (wybór gracza), Mama troll, Wierzchowce-dinozaury, Frosh King, Cyclops, Industrial Prince, Catfish, Evil Wizard, Necromancer (w retrospekcji), Rycerze 2. "Z trawy w ogień" Streszczenie: Gray Knight razem z Kingiem, Prince'em/Open-facedem i swoją drużyną rozbijają się na lądzie białych niedźwiedzi i idą w kierunku świata lawy, gdzie czeka na nich jednooki przeciwnik... 3. "Rejs na drugą stronę świata" 4. "Coraz chłodniej" 5. "Rycerze, do boju!" Ważne wybory Epizod 1 Jak odpowiedziałeś/-aś Prince'owi? - http://www.strawpoll.me/11429401 Co odpowiedziałeś/-aś Evil Wizardowi? - http://www.strawpoll.me/11429599 Pomogłeś/-aś Prince'owi? - http://www.strawpoll.me/11429727 Co powiedziałeś/-aś Orange Knightowi? - http://www.strawpoll.me/11429945 Co powiedziałeś/-aś Green Knightowi? - http://www.strawpoll.me/11430150 (Ta opcja pojawia się, gdy nie przekonałeś/-aś Green Knighta) Co zrobiłeś/-aś po wyjściu z biblioteki? - http://www.strawpoll.me/11430170 Jak chciałeś/-aś przekonać Blue Knighta do wyprawy? - http://www.strawpoll.me/11432676 Co zabrałeś/-aś ze zbrojowni? - http://www.strawpoll.me/11433201 Zaufałeś/-aś Red Knightowi? - http://www.strawpoll.me/11432840 Co odpowiedziałeś/-aś Kingowi? - http://www.strawpoll.me/11433230 Co zrobiłeś/-aś z Barbarian Bossem? - http://www.strawpoll.me/11434048 Co zrobiłeś/-aś przy rzece? - http://www.strawpoll.me/11435168 Komu zaufałeś/-aś w walce z Catfishem? - http://www.strawpoll.me/11436464 Kategoria:Gry Kategoria:ZXYV